Winged Devil
by pyro hisaki
Summary: Duo and Wufei have the perfect relationship. When things seem at their peek, a girl comes in and falls in love with Duo. What will happen to their relationship? SLASH 2x5


Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, so read up! I don't own GW(-_-) and if I did I would be rich! I only own Miho, the annoying pest.  
  
Summery: Duo and Wufei have the perfect relationship. When things seem at their peek, a girl comes in and falls in love with Duo. What will happen to their relationship? SLASH 2x5  
  
Winged Devil  
  
By pyro hisaki  
  
Chapter 1: The Stage and the Characters are introduced  
  
" WU-CHAN! WU-CHAN!!!! WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUU- CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Duo, looking for Wufei Chang, the boy he was in love with.  
  
" Shut your mouth baka! Do you really want everyone to have a hint that something's going on between us?" The answer came from the closet, when the Chinese boy was hiding.  
  
" Oh! That's where you're hiding! Well, everyone knows already. I mean how they not know, I mean, the way the scream when you reach was you pea.."  
  
" SHUT UP! You don't talk about matters like that in public. Why I feel in love with you, I'll never know."  
  
" Oh, so you admit to love me. See how easy it was? Now, go make the same confession, but in front of all the others."  
  
" NO! If I tell them, they would avoid me and my family would disown me and..."  
  
" Wu-chan! Stop worrying about the little things! They didn't avoid Quatre and Trowa when they came out! They won't be worried about us! I mean they practically all ready know!"  
  
" Well.. they avoid Quatre and rarely ever talk to him! Do you really want that?"  
  
Duo sighed, " The reason for that is Quatre wears pink briefs! He also talks in a very high voice and when Trowa's not around, he'll hit on every man he sees!"  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
" ACHOO!"  
  
" Quatre, my love, do you have a cold."  
  
" Of course not Love. Maybe someone is talking about me?"  
  
" Who would talk about you, my love? You're perfect!"  
  
" Only crazy, horny, old men would."  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
" Well, I have a reputation you know! I was married.. to a girl! My family expects me to get married to another girl!"  
  
Duo was hurt by this. " You mean that your reputation is more important then our relationship?"  
  
" Well.. er... no! It's just that.. I don't know!"  
  
" Wu-chan, they are NOT going to care. Heero is sleeping with Zechs, but no one cares! Quatre cheats on Trowa with Howard, but no one cares! Well, maybe Trowa, but he doesn't count!"  
  
" Duo, my family will disown me! They will cut all connections with me! They'll cut off all my credit cards! I won't be able to buy any gay porn!!!!! Wait... did I just say that out loud?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" See, I think I'm going to go crazy!"  
  
" Then lets just tell them!"  
  
" OK, wait, I mean, NO! I refuse to tell them, I will not tell them, I will die before I tell them!"  
  
" Alright Mr. I-Have-Stick-Up-My-Ass, we will wait for a while." Duo signed and turned to go down the hallway. Duo started to walk away but Wufei held him back.  
  
" For not telling anyone, here is your reward." Wufei checked the hall way to make sure no one was there. When he was positive, he leaned in and gave Duo a soft kiss on the lips. Although it was quick, it held much meaning to them both. As quickly it started, it ended and Wufei rushed away.  
  
Duo smiled and put his hand to his lips. He quietly whispered to the retreating form of Wufei, " Aishiteru Wufei."  
  
*Change of Scene*  
  
Everyone is sitting around the dinner table. No one is talking because they are too busy eating. After everyone was done, they finally started a conversation.  
  
" Quatre, my love, are we going to do anything special tonight?"  
  
" Yes Love, I already got some cherry flavored cond."  
  
" SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Everyone screams at the two gay men.  
  
" What the hell is your problem?!?" Trowa screams, " Why won't you let us talk in peace?"  
  
" Because it is sick and wrong!" Heero screams back. They begin to have an argument. Over the noise, they just barely heard. DING DONG!  
  
" Duo, get the door." Duo opens it to find a short, brown-haired girl at the door.  
  
In a annoyingly high voice, she said, " Hello! My name is Miho Aoyama! Can I stay here? Thank you!" With that, she ran up the stairs and into the nearest available bedroom.  
  
" Who agreed to let her stay here?"  
  
******************* So, what did you guys think? Please let me know so I know what to improve on! Yes, I know, Miho's last name is the same as Motoko from Love Hina! Please don't criticize me for that! Thank you! 


End file.
